


Totgesagte leben länger

by Eszther



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eszther/pseuds/Eszther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metallia wurde pulverisiert und die Sailor-Kriegerinnen wurden dank des Silberkristalls wieder zum Leben erweckt. Jedoch ist Königin Serenity der Meinung, dass zu ihrem Glück noch etwas dazugehört und bringt deshalb ihren lunaren Steinkleber zum Einsatz, der die Prinzen der vier Himmel von ihrem Tod befreit. Mit ihrem Handwerk noch nicht ganz zufrieden, entzieht sie ihnen sämtliche negative Energie, die Metallia übrig ließ. Doch, nachdem sie mit all dem fertig ist, stellt sie fest, auf dem Mond nicht viel mit ihnen anfangen zu können und schickt sie somit kurzerhand auf die Erde zurück, wo das Chaos beginnt … <br/>[Die Geschichte spielt sich im SM Crystal – Universum ab und kann Spoiler enthalten. Außerdem AU. Pairing: Hauptsächlich Makoto x Nephrite, Senshi/Shitennou]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totgesagte leben länger

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Fanfiction, die sich hauptsächlich um Makoto und Nephrite dreht. Und das hauptsächlich auf Deutsch, - uff. ;-)
> 
> Ich bin ja gespannt, ob sich Leute finden werden, die genauso sehr von diesem Pairing angetan sind wie ich.   
> Denn ich finde es bedauerlich, feststellen zu müssen, dass im deutschsprachigen Fandom die Senshi/Shitennou-Fanfictions rar gesäht sind. 
> 
> Vielleicht ändert sich das mit Sailor Moon Crystal? Ich hoffe es...

* * * 

 

Makoto konnte sich schon immer gut aus der Affäre ziehen, falls sie es wollte. 

Am heutigen Morgen lag ihr nicht viel an der Vorstellung, übermüdet in die Schule zu hechten, weshalb sie sich ihren Schnupfen zunutze gemacht und diesen spontan als Ausrede genommen hatte, um blau zu machen. 

Jeder, der sie kannte, wusste, dass sie eine Naturgewalt war, die sich sicherlich nicht von einem einfachen Schnupfen herunterputzen ließ, aber sie wollte sie sich gönnen, - diese Auszeit. 

Alles war ihr in jüngster Zeit zu viel geworden.   
Gleichzeitig war ihr auch bewusst, wie begrüßenswert es war, dass sie endlich feste Freundinnen an ihrer Seite hatte, die sich nicht hinterrücks über sie lustig machten, aber dennoch – Makoto war den größten Teil ihres Lebens nur Einsamkeit gewohnt und umso gewöhnungsbedürftiger war es, die Nähe der fremden Menschen zuzulassen, so schön sie auch war. 

Sie hatte feststellen müssen, dass sie eine gewisse Einsamkeit benötigte. Um herunterzukommen.   
Damit sie die vielen wirren Gedanken in ihrem Kopf sortieren konnte und nicht gänzlich unvorbereitet an dieser neuen Situation heranging. 

Und auch … um ihrer Eltern zu gedenken. Es fiel ihr äußerst schwer, dies in Anwesenheit ihrer Freundinnen zu tun. Mal abgesehen von Ami, die schon schlicht aufgrund ihrer Klugheit ein viel größeres Verständnis für sämtliche Dinge dieser Welt besaß und Rei, die wegen des Todes ihrer eigenen Mutter sowie ihrer Aufgabe als Priesterin mit dem Thema vertraut war, konnte sie sich keiner ihrer Freundinnen diesbezüglich anvertrauen.   
Sie wusste, dass der Rest sie niemals ganz verstehen konnte. Das war auch nicht schlimm. Wie sollten sie es auch?   
Schließlich lebten sie nicht alleine und ihre Eltern waren noch bei ihnen. 

Sie kannten es eben nicht, abends nach Hause zu kommen und nichts als Stille vorzufinden, sofern kein Radio lief oder der Fernseher eingeschaltet war. Genauso schlecht konnten sie es sich vorstellen, wie es war, Zuhause kein Essen vorzufinden, bis sie sich selbst darum kümmerten.  
Ebenso hatten sie es noch nie erlebt, nachts auf den Straßen Tokios unterwegs zu sein und keinen besorgten Anruf ihrer Eltern zu erhalten.   
Makoto hatte es schon unzählige Male probiert. Diese Freiheit war berauschend, aber zugleich auch beängstigend, denn niemand hatte sie kontrollieren können.   
Die Lichter der Stadt, die es fast wieder Tag werden ließen, aber in ihren Schatten auch das hässliche Gesicht Tokios verbargen, hatte sie zu oft beobachtet.   
Auch eines der Gründe, weshalb sie in Selbstverteidigung geschult war und sich gut zur Wehr zu setzen wusste.   
(Männer konnten so aufdringlich sein und es kam selten vor, dass sich ein Schulmädchen nachts auf den Straßen 'verirrt' hatte.)

Darum wusste Makoto, dass sie ihre Freundinnen niemals ans Grab ihrer Eltern bringen würde. Oder zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit. 

Außerdem war es ihr am liebsten, alleine zu weinen. Sie tat dies nicht zur Imagepflege, sondern Ami, Rei, Minako und vor allem Usagi zuliebe, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten.   
Denn sie alle würden versuchen, ihr Trost zu spenden, doch sie wollte ihnen die Trauer und die Frust ersparen, nachdem sie unweigerlich begreifen und akzeptieren mussten, dass es für sie keinen Trost gab. 

Niemand konnte ihr ihre Eltern zurückbringen und solange sich daran nichts änderte, weinte sie. 

Außerdem musste sie ihr Leben als Sailor Jupiter mit dem von Makoto Kino vereinen. Je länger sie sich mit ihrem Alter Ego auseinandersetzte, desto schwieriger fiel es ihr. 

Sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, im früheren Leben eine Prinzessin gewesen zu sein, die zudem über den Planeten Jupiter geherrscht hatte. Ebenfalls unglaublich war die Tatsache, dass sie als Kriegerin Blitze und Stürme bändigen konnte. 

Um das zu verdauen, brauchte sie ihre Ruhe, die Einsamkeit und das beruhigende Gefühl, morgens durch Tokio zu schlendern und sich gleich ein paar schöne Blumen für die Inneneinrichtung besorgen zu können. 

Sie besaß schon seit jeher einen grünen Daumen und erst seit kurzem wunderte sie sich, ob diese Gabe nicht mit den Kräften von Sailor Jupiter verlinkt war.   
Es konnte wohl kein Zufall sein, dass sie in der Lage war, Blütenhurricanes zu erzeugen und Zuhause ihre Vorliebe für Pflanzen jeglicher Art zu pflegen, - allein der Gedanke brachte sie zum Schmunzeln. Es war doch einfach nur skurril … 

Während sie durch die Straßen Tokios ging, entging ihr nicht, wie Passanten sie ungläubig anschauten und sich die ersten Vorurteile in ihren Köpfen bildeten. 

Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass es einem jeden Schüler nicht gestattet war, die Schuluniform zu tragen, sofern man nicht die Schule besuchte, aber sie wollte gerne den Mutigen antreffen, der sie darauf ansprechen mochte.   
Leider fand er sich immer seltener, was sicherlich nicht an Makotos aufbrausender Natur lag, - selbstverständlich nicht, sie hatten alle bloß spontan ihre Meinung geändert, als Makoto ihnen gezeigt hatte, dass es viel größere Probleme gab, um die man sich besser kümmern sollte.   
Eine blutende Nase – zum Beispiel. 

Sie verschränkte lässig ihre Arme hinter ihrem Nacken und merkte gar nicht, dass sie gleichzeitig die sichere Fußgängerzone verließ und über die befahrene Straße trat. 

So kam es, wie es kommen musste: Plötzlich hörte sie das überlaute Quietschen von Autoreifen, die sich an dem Asphalt rieben und als sie endlich merkte, dass es allein ihre eigene Schuld war, war sie außerstande, den rettenden Schritt nach hinten zu tätigen. Denn es war viel zu spät. 

Also war ein strahlendes, rotes Auto das letzte, was sie in ihrem Leben sehen sollte. 

Sie wartete auf den Aufprall; den Bewusstseinsverlust, wenn ihr Körper die Straße hinab geschleudert werden würde, das Knacken ihrer Knochen und das Versagen ihrer inneren Körperorgane, doch – es kam nicht dazu. 

Beinahe erwartungsvoll hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen, sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben, da sie den Tod weniger fürchtete, als so manch ein anderer, da sie schon einmal wiedergeboren worden war, aber … noch immer geschah nichts. 

Dann hörte sie einen Knall und auf der Stelle kam der sehnliche Wunsch in ihr auf, selbst von dem Auto erfasst worden zu sein. 

 

* * * 

Makoto rannte panisch zur Unfallstelle hin.   
Das Auto war unglücklich in eine Häuserwand hinein gekracht. Die ganze rechte Front war plattgedrückt wie eine Ziehharmonika und sie hatte Angst, so unheimliche Angst, dass dem Fahrer etwas passiert sein könnte. 

Sie glaubte an keinen Gott, aber ausnahmsweise betete sie dafür, dass diesem Menschen nichts geschehen war und zugleich verfluchte sie sich selbst dafür, so unachtsam gewesen zu sein. 

Als sie die Fahrertür aufriss, wusste sie nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder besorgt darüber sein sollte, dass sich der Airbag aufgebläht hatte und ihr der nun hängende Stoff keinen vollständigen Blick auf den Fahrer gewähren ließ.   
Es roch nach verbranntem Gummi und verschmorten Autoteilen, sodass ihr fast übel wurde. 

Doch darum konnte sie sich später kümmern, - erst einmal musste sie die Person aus dem Auto befreien, sofern es möglich war und sich nichts eingeklemmt hatte.  
Nur mühsam fand sie den Hebel, der den Fahrersitz nach hinten schob, schließlich galt es auch, sich um Beine zu winden, deren Zustand sie noch überprüfen musste.

„Können Sie mich hören? Geht es Ihnen gut?“, hakte Makoto besorgt nach. Ihre Hände waren rastlos und bewegten sich durch die ganze Fahrerseite.   
Das letzte, was sie verlangte, war, für den Tod eines Menschen verantwortlich zu sein. 

„Sieht mein Auto etwa so aus, als könnte es mir gut gehen?!“ Makoto hatte keineswegs mit einer Antwort gerechnet, aber trotz des genervten Stimmenklangs war sie darüber erleichtert, keinen Toten vorzufinden. 

„Dieser verdammte Airbag...“, hörte sie den Fahrer fluchen. 

„Sind Sie verletzt? Kann ich ihnen helfen?“ Makoto tastete den Sicherheitsgurt ab, um ihn vom Körper des anderen zu entfernen, bis sie einen Klapps auf ihre suchende Hand bekam. 

„Fass' mich nicht an!“ 

Normalerweise hätte Makoto diese Bitte ignoriert, aber ihr war bewusst, Schuld an der ganzen Misere zu tragen und so gab sie ausnahmsweise klein bei. 

„Ich möchte Ihnen nur helfen...“, erwiderte sie. Ihr Kopf lugte noch immer durch die Fahrertür hindurch, da sie unbedingt sichergehen wollte, dass alles mit dem Fahrer in Ordnung war.   
Zwar besaß sie Verständnis für die Wut der Person, aber dennoch galt es zuerst, in der Not zu helfen, ungeachtet dessen, ob es dem anderen gefiel oder nicht.

Sie beobachtete, wie die Hände des Fahrers den Sicherheitsgurt lösten und er ihr entgegenkam, als er sich vom Sitz erhob. 

Hastig trat sie einige Schritte zurück und als sie sich den Körper des anderen besah, traute sie sich noch nicht einmal, beide Augen zu öffnen, da sie sich vor dem Anblick fürchtete. 

Erstaunlicherweise besaß er keine äußeren Verletzungen, die sie entdecken konnte. Weder schien er zu bluten, noch schien er Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, sich aufrecht auf den Beinen zu halten. 

„Verdammt nochmal … ! Ich habe mir das Ding erst vor einer Woche gekauft!“ 

Er hatte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt und betrachtete die Schäden an seiner Karosserie.   
„Das... das ist ein Totalschaden!,… ich kann es direkt in die Schrottpresse geben!“

Seine Hände waren in seinen Haaren vergraben und der Missmut lag hörbar in seiner Stimme, als er um das ganze Wrack ging und versuchte, die Folgen des Aufpralls zu inspizieren.   
Nur vage nahm sie wahr, was er vor sich hinmurmelte. 

„Du!“, plötzlich drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu, während er mit seinem Finger zuerst auf sie deutete und dann auf das noch qualmende Auto, „Du wirst mir den Schaden ersetzen, egal wie!“ 

Makoto hatte es die ganze Zeit nicht gewagt, in das Gesicht des anderen zu schauen und hielt ihren Kopf demütig gesenkt. 

„Es, … es tut mir so Leid!“ Trotz ihrer Körpergröße hatte sie sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so dermaßen klein und schutzlos gefühlt.  
„Das hilft mir und vor allem meinem Ferrari auch nicht!“, blaffte er sie daraufhin an. 

Als sie dann zum ersten Mal zu ihm aufblickte, konnte sie es nicht fassen. 

Makoto kannte dieses Gesicht. 

Am liebsten wollte sie sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen, die Stimme vorhin nicht identifiziert zu haben, doch diese arrogante, selbstbewusste Körperhaltung, die langen, welligen dunkelbraunen Haare und diese verfluchten eisblauen Augen, die in Japan mehr als eine Rarität waren, hätten ihr eigentlich mehr als nur ein Indiz sein müssen. 

Warum suchte sie das Unglück bloß auf eine derart perfide Art und Weise heim?   
War es eine Strafe dafür, dass sie die Schule geschwänzt hatte? 

Nun hatte sie ihre Lektion gelernt und sie wusste, dass sie das Blaumachen ab sofort vermeiden würde, sofern ihr dadurch ein solcher Start in den Tag in Zukunft erspart blieb.   
Letztendlich konnte sie nicht fassen, wer da vor ihr stand.

„Du lebst?!“, entglitt es ihr keineswegs charmant und obwohl ihr klar war, dass eine solche Frage nach einem so verheerenden Unfall mehr als nur unangebracht war, konnte sie nicht anders.   
Schließlich war sie selbst dabei gewesen, als Metallia die vier Herren mit nur einem Schlag förmlich ausradiert hatte und danach noch nicht einmal etwas ähnliches wie Asche von ihnen hinterlassen hatte. 

Und jetzt stand er vor ihr? Lebendig als wäre ihm keines seiner perfekt liegenden Haare gekrümmt worden?   
Makoto kannte seit ihrer Doppelexistenz als Sailor Jupiter so manche außergewöhnlichen und durchaus übersinnlichen Geschehnisse, doch das überstieg ihre Vorstellungskraft um ein vielfaches an das, was ihr junges Gehirn verkraften konnte. 

„Ich kann schon beinahe nachvollziehen, dass es zu viel verlangt ist, Dank dafür zu erwarten, dass man sein Auto in eine Häuserwand lenkt, anstatt es einfach zuzulassen, einen Menschen damit zu überfahren, aber dass es nun auch zu viel ist, dass man selbst den Unfall überlebt, finde sogar ich ein bisschen zu dreist, - trotzdem – gern geschehen!“, entgegnete er ihr und griff sogleich in seine Hosentasche und zog sein Handy hervor.  
Wobei sich Makotos Gedanke eher auf die Tatsache konzentrierte, dass er eine ganz normale Jeanshose trug als das, was er ihr soeben gesagt hatte.  
Er tippte eine Nummer auf sein Display und drehte ihr wieder den Rücken zu, damit er den Abschleppservice bestellen konnte. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht beruhigt, da er beim Anblick seines schrottreifen Auto den Kopf schüttelte und ihn seufzend in den Nacken warf.

Nephrite. Nephrite maßte es sich tatsächlich an, sie wegen ihres Verhaltens zu tadeln. 

Doch er hatte sie auch gerettet. Er hatte sie vor ihrem eigenen Tod bewahrt. Den Tod, den er noch vor einiger Zeit selbst herbeiführen wollte und er war am leben, obwohl er tot sein musste.   
War das ein Paradox? Sie vermisste Ami, denn sie hätte Makoto sicherlich darüber aufklären können, was ein richtiger Paradox war und was nicht. Es durfte, nein – es konnte nicht wahr sein.

Und so traf die Sailor-Kriegerin den totgeglaubten General wieder.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich die Story nach Sailor Saturns ikonenhaften „Death Reborn Revolution“ (das ist auch der Arbeitstitel dieser Fanfic) benennen, aber da ich mich mit englischen Titeln in deutschsprachigen Fanfiktions so schwer tue, habe ich mich für „Totgesagte leben länger“ entschieden. Wobei ich fürchte, dass es sich hierbei ebenfalls nur um ein Provisorium handelt … na ja, mal schauen. ;-)


End file.
